memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer/Refugees/Act Four
The Archer is entering the debris field of the destroyed unknown vessel. On the bridge Captain Martin is looking at the viewer. Ensign Mason is working on his console studying the debris field and then turns to the Captain. This was a small vessel like a cruiser or something, I'm not sure what it was ma'am Ensign Mason says as he turns to both the Captain and Commander. Captain Martin turns to Lieutenant Mitchell. Jamie open a channel to ops Captain Martin says as she looks at her. Lieutenant Mitchell inputs commands into the console. Channel open Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her. On the viewer shows the ops of the station as Captain Kira asked for an update. What's the update Captain says Typhuss on the viewscreen. She gets up from the chair. It's a crusier of some sort a lot smaller then that sensor image of the vessel that attacked the freighter, we're taking aboard samples now for further scans what's the news on reinforcements? Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer while between the helm and ops consoles. Captain Kira gives her an update. They will be here in four hours says Typhuss on the viewscreen. She looks at the viewer. We'll have answers in five hours Martin out Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. The transmission ends. Ensign what's new? Captain Martin says as she looks at Ensign Mason at Ops. He looks at his console. Well so far nothing else from sensors but I'm picking up a small device in the field it looks like it's hyperdrive core Ensign Mason says as he looks at his console then at Captain Martin. She looks at the viewer showing the device. Jamie give me a full scan of the device Captain Martin says as she turns to tactical. Lieutenant Mitchell looks at the console. Running scans now Captain Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her console. The device surges with energy and sends out an energy pulse that jolts the Archer hard causing it to flip up and then side to side. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD as coolant vents from the ceiling as well and lights are flickering from the damage the ship sustained. REPORT! Captain Martin shouts as she gets up from the floor and her hair is messy. Klaxon blares around the bridge Ensign Mason who has a cut on the left side of his cheek looks at his console and reports. It sent a plasma burst along the tachyon beam into our main power system, we've got EPS relays burnt out all over the ship Ensign Mason says as he looks at his console. Ensign Wu replies as well. I'm not getting any response from the warp or impulse drives, even the maneuvering thrusters are out Ensign Wu says as she looks at the conn station. Captain Martin looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. Hail Deep Space 9 let them know we're gonna need to be towed Captain Martin says as she looks at her. Lieutenant Mitchell nods. The Defiant tractors the Archer to the upper pylon and then goes back to it's docking port. In ops Captain Martin and Commander H'mepc walk off the lift as Captain Kira walks over to them. What happened? asked Typhuss as he looks at them. We were scanning it's hyperdrive core when all of the sudden we lost our EPS relays and engines Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Then the console beeps as Captain Vaughn looks at Commander Ro. What now? Captain Vaughn says as he looks at her. She looks at the console and reports. Picking up another hyperspace window forming directly ahead Commander Ro says as she looks at her console then at the viewer. The window opens and a much larger ship emerges from it and approaches the station. RED ALERT! Captain Vaughn shouts. The red lights flash as klaxon sounds. Lieutenant Brower looks at the weapons console. All torpedoes are loaded and phaser banks are fully charged shields are at 100% and hand units and compression phaser rifles have been handed out to all security teams Lieutenant Brower says as she inputs commands into the console and then looks up at Captain Vaughn. Captain Vaughn looks over at Commander Taggart at the com station. Open a channel all languages and frequencies Commander Captain Vaughn says as he looks at him. He inputs commands and nods at him. This is Captain Eilas Vaughn commanding officer of the Federation/Bajoran station Deep Space 9 to approaching ship do not take a further step if you keep approaching this station you will be fired upon, come about to a distance of 500 kilometers from our station and respond Captain Vaughn says as he looks at the screen. On the viewer shows the bridge of the unknown vessel. Federation starbase you are requested to surrender our food supply to us or you will be destroyed the Wraith Commander says on the viewer. Captain Vaughn is confused. We don't have your food supply on board this station Captain Vaughn says as he looks up at the viewer. Captain Martin taps her combadge. Martin to Frye what's our status? Captain Martin says as she spoke to her chief engineer. Engines will be back online in less than an hour, Captain as well as shields and weapons Commander Frye says over the com. Ro looks at her console. Captain another window just formed Commander Ro says as she looks at her console then at Captain Vaughn. A second Hive ship emerges from the hyperspace window and stops next to the first one. We should destroy the two ships now says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Vaughn.